


Little Talks

by bardofapollo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, F/F, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) - Freeform, Sensitive subjects, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Lapis Lazuli can feel Garnet’s anger at the wedding and assumes it’s hatred. They have an important talk about love, relationships, consent, and fusion. (AU in which the diamonds don’t show up and Lapis was at the wedding from the start cause plot convenience.)Sort of unintentionally named after this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghb6eDopW8I





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Triggers:  
> -Mentions of Past Abuse  
> -Abusive Relationships  
> -Discussions of Consent/Non Consensual Relationships

The wedding was beautiful, that was undeniable, but Lapis couldn’t help the itch she felt under her skin. She felt like an intruder on such a joyous event, a stain on the wedding dress. She could feel the negativity Sapphire was projecting whenever she looked in her direction. Gems often forget that Blue Diamond’s Court, specifically from Homeworld, could project their emotions onto other people.

She wasn’t sure if the message was intentional, but she did know she needed to get out. She’d never seen fusion so sacred and loving. All she could think about was what happened between herself and Jasper. She felt out of place in such a loving ceremony. 


End file.
